There is a known game in which the image of a user's body or a marker is captured by a camera, a region of the captured image is replaced by another image, and the resulting image is displayed on a display. A technology for analyzing not only captured images but also values measured by various sensors attached to or gripped by a user and reflecting the results of analysis in information processing, for example, for a game is used in a wide range of fields, from small-size game machines to leisure facilities, irrespective of their scales.
For example, a certain developed system displays a panoramic image on a head-mounted display. When a user wearing the head-mounted display rotates the user's head, this system displays a panoramic image based on the direction of the user's line of sight. Using the head-mounted display enhances the sense of immersion and improves the operability of a game or other application. In addition, a walk-through system is developed. When a user wearing the head-mounted display physically moves, the walk-through system allows the user to virtually walk in a space displayed as an image.